Her Eyes
by PearlBlue5
Summary: A little Zutara. inspired by a song. but not a songfic. It's like the hints of Zuko discovering his own feeling. nice fic. plz read! and review!


**I thought a Zutara for this song would do beautifully and I, a person loving oneshots, thought it should be one. After a long break I am finally trying to write once more. Hopefully I can still do it! This song inspired me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and any of it's characters. I also do not own the song Her Eyes by Pat Monahan.**

**The only thing I own is myself, and well this story… and it is but a harmless fanfic….**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

**

_Her eyes that's where hope lies_

_Where the blue skies_

_Meet the sunrise._

* * *

He stood there motionless. Time had stopped. He was shocked.

_Quick flashback_….

Zuko had just joined the Avatar's crew of misfit children but a week ago. He had finally decided to follow his destiny. Zuko hoped he would find his uncle here, but sadly he did not. Zuko was on his own now, but he knew he made the right choice. That was all that mattered now.

As he walked through the halls he realized everyone was still sleeping. Each person in this temple had finally realized that he had no ill-intent in coming here, except one, the waterbender.

Katara he reminded himself. Her name was Katara, just as the Avatar was Aang and the water tribe warrior was Sokka. Toph was the little earthbender's name. He was truly sorry for hurting her, but she welcomed him anyways. Her childish teasing brought a homely feeling for him. She would be a much better sister than Azula.

The Duke, Teo and Haru had been the three other boys with them. Zuko did not know them well. It was later that he found out that they had assisted during the invasion and met the Avatar's crew during the time he chased them.

Earlier that morning Zuko had risen just before the sun. He began to walk the path leading to the fountain. When Zuko reached the empty space at the end of the hall where the fountain lay, he was greeted with a warm sunrise. The feeling or the sun gave Zuko much power and strength. He was a firebender, he rose with the sun. He felt complete when basked in it's radiant glow. It was such a beautiful feeling and after he had seen the Dragons show their fire, he felt the sun's light was even more beautiful.

He had already begun teaching Aang. He was surprised, the Avatar was a quick learner. Then again he was the Avatar.

As Zuko began to make his way over to the fountain his eyes found a strange silhouette.

_Katara._

She stood facing the sun, her back to him. This being the western temple, the sunrise could be seen very clearly. It was facing you.

Zuko watched the waterbender standing in utter silence mesmerized by the beauty of the picture before her. She had obviously risen to make breakfast, though usually she rose later than sunrise.

Zuko armored himself ready to face her verbal attacks as he walked past her to make his way to meditate. As he walked by her eyes flickered over to him in disgust and embarrassment. She was caught staring at the sun by the firebender she despised most.

The silence seemed awkward for a second as Zuko sat down to meditate and Katara rushed to busy herself with breakfast. Surprised by the silence Zuko opened one eye to look at Katara.

…. _end of flashback._

So there he was, sitting frozen and now both eyes open. Zuko saw the most beautiful thing in that moment.

Katara's skin glowed so wonderfully in the growing sunlight, the colours danced upon her skin. Her smile was so warm and welcoming it was so strange to see.

Katara turned to the sunrise when she hoped Zuko wasn't looking. Being on the road for a few years and waking up early is what made her look forward to the sunrise. It made her not feel lonely every morning.

Zuko felt like something hit him. When Katara turned to the sun her cobalt eyes so pure and watery hit the sunrise and collided in such a burst of colours. It seemed unnatural, but yet so beautiful. Her eyes reminded him of the colours the Dragons has showed him. The azure looked like the blue skies and the yellow from the sun was sunrise. In Katara's eyes here two perfect sunrises. So captivating, no one could look away.

Realizing someone was staring Katara turned to him. Her smiling face turned to angry and she glared at him. Zuko dropped his eyes in a second returning to his meditation. He attempted to control his breathing from the breathtaking scene from before. For some reason her eyes gave him so much power as if Zuko has felt the power of two sunrises. They sat in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry," a horse whisper called out breaking the silence. Katara looked up at him with hate.

"I will never forgive the likes of you," she said with utter pain and anger. "I will never trust you."

"I know," he replied softly getting up. "But I am still going to try."

This had been maybe their most civil conversation.

Soon the Avatar entered the room with much excitement for the new day. Katara smiled and her conversation with Zuko was forgotten, but Zuko was still not forgiven.

One thing that did happen was Zuko knew for sure that he would never be able to betray those eyes ever again. They made him feel so very guilty and yet they were so breathtaking in the sun. What made him feel the worst is he liked how the water in her eyes danced with fire of the sun.

_Fire and Water_. So beautiful thy looked together. He shook his head and continued meditating.

* * *

**I hope that was good.**

**Please review..**

**Thank-you for reading. **

**Until next time,**

**Pearlblue5**


End file.
